God of Thunder
by Madame Mayhem
Summary: Sometimes the universe just can't handle something, or someone, extra. So obviously dropping an unwanted pebble into this pool of space is sure to cause some ripples. Self-Insert OC, SI OC, Literal!Self-Insert, Minato/OC.
1. Prologue: I'm Where Now?

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Here I am again, to introduce my third SI fiction. This time with a more literal take on the term Self-Insert. To make it even more 'literal', this insert is gonna have my exact personality. It'll make writing her easy, more fun too. Her looks won't be like mine though, there's only so far I can take that.

Enjoy!

_© Anime by Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Prologue**

_I'm Where Now?_

* * *

The possibilities of ending up in some other world or dimension, the odds of it, were just little to none. Simply because things like that never happened. They did in the story books, all the time, but real life wasn't a fairy-tale. Nor was it a fanfiction.

The instances in fiction where one was sucked into a portal that just magically appeared out of nowhere, getting struck by a sudden bolt of lightning during a terrible thunderstorm, it was written in only books and movie scripts for a reason. It would never really happen.

Now reincarnation? Dying and being reborn as a character from a book, anime, whatever... oh you can just forget about that too. God almighty didn't just select one special person's soul to toss into some other world. You didn't gain a new body in some different universe, there was nothing to disprove that... but it just sounded ridiculous.

The many times fanfiction writers created the wonderful tales of falling through a TV or being sucked into a book, well those were also more than enough to quench one's thirst for fantasy. Of imagining themselves in said characters shoes.

But the actual reality, was that nothing of the sort ever did (nor would it ever) happen. Time and space would never tear a hole through itself just to push you to God knows where. Blackholes would probably stretch you until you died, if you went into one. Dimension travel sounds very absurd, when one gets down to thinking about it that way. The world just didn't operate that way.

It should've been impossible, it was suppose to be, until it actually happened. And boy, it sure did surprise the hell out of her.

She didn't get warped anywhere right away, in fact, the first time she encountered this bending of space... not much really happened.

She was up late one night, very late, at about three in the morning. Watching an anime boxset that a friend of hers had loaned to her, Naruto. She wasn't really into anime in general, the only other one she ever saw and liked was Pokemon, but this show had her hooked after the first episode.

She could've sworn she fell in love, this was what resulted in her watching episodes back to back. Having yet to go to sleep. At the moment, she was nearing the middle of the Sand and Sound Invasion arc.

Then, that's when it happened. While sitting there, staring at the TV and minding her own business, she saw a flicker of yellow in her peripheral vision. She blinked, turning to it and seeing the flicker get brighter and faster. There was a sound going from it, it nearly sounded like some kind of voice. But she couldn't decipher it.

There was a _zap_, and then it disappeared.

Her eyes only continued to stare, at that one spot. "What the..." She trailed, blinking and rubbing her eyes with her hands. She looked at the TV, watching the characters as they sped to catch up to Gaara and Sasuke, then looked towards her clock. Gasping a little when she saw the time.

"Oh man!" She exclaimed, pausing the disk and turning off her TV, then quickly hopped into bed. Throwing the covers over herself, she hadn't realized just how tired she was before then. "No wonder I'm seeing things... I must be_exhausted_." She trailed, before drifting off into slumber.

That first little incident was months prior to the last and, to one's surprise, that yellow light had actually been Minato Namikaze. As strange as that seems, it's oh so true. She didn't know that herself at the time, as she wasn't far enough in the series to really know who he was, but she would come to find out (as well as meet him face-to-face) much later.

Exactly how did he come so close to entering her world? The answer was complex, but plausible.

Those who know enough about that universe and all the ninja techniques that fill it, know of the space-time jutsu named "Flying Thunder God". The technique which allows the caster to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. They can enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports them to the location of the specially marked seal that they placed, at least that's what it's _suppose_ to do.

This particular technique was a tricky one, not to mention unpredictable if the user had no mastery of it. Without crystal clear understanding of the jutsu, you could end up putting yourself somewhere that's far past your desired destination. It would be like if you set up a target far away and shot an arrow, but you over shot it and it flew right over the target. You can't hit that mark without the proper practice.

It was the similar case with the jutsu. Without total control or precision there was no telling where you could find yourself, once that dimensional door was opened and you stepped through. Apparently the number of multiverses you could end up entering varied, and he just so happened to somehow stumble upon hers. By mistake, obviously.

And it hadn't just stopped there, that same thing happened every now and then. It would show up in different parts of the house, each time the voice speaking would get clearer and clearer.

"It's still not working!"

"I think I almost got it that time!"

"This is getting annoying..."

On one occasion, she tried speaking back to it. "H-Hello?" She timidly asked, she could hear a reply. The person sounded confused, but before she could really make out what they said the light had disappeared once again in a flash. Just like always.

If it weren't for the fact that her parents would probably label her as someone crazy, she would've told them about it. They wouldn't believe her anyway, everytime it happened either they weren't home or in a second room. On one occasion, they thought she had her TV turned up too loud.

Was their last encounter just a mistake too, or mere coincidence? How he ended up finding that dimension all those different times was quite perplexing, how he even found it in the first place had been.

She was sitting on the couch, all alone as her parents and older brother had stepped out, while watching television and eating a bag of chips.

When her show went on commercial, she got up to go to the bathroom. But then she paused when she began to hear a sound, something that sounded like sparks.

Most people, when they hear a foreign and unknown noise, begin to grow a little afraid in situations like this. And you could bet that she was, she assumed something plugged into the wall was shorting out. She thought a fire would start.

But her fears were proved wrong when that familiar yellow, crackling glow appeared again. Right in front of the TV. It began to shape itself, into the form of a person, and once it completely took form the glow dulled. Revealing a transparent boy, one that couldn't have been that much older than herself.

He looked around, scratching his blond and spikey head as he looked around. Not even noticing the girl who stood ten feet away from him, with her mouth wide open. Her chip bag now on the ground, with some of it's contents spilled on the floor. "Oh man, where the heck did I end up _this_ time?" He asked himself, his voice having a bit of an echo.

'In my livingroom!' Was what she wished to say, but she was a silent statue. Her feet glued to the spot, her eyes refusing to leave his see through figure. As if looking away for a second would cause him to disappear.

_'It's finally happened...' _She trailed in her head,_'I've finally gone crazy...' _Maybe he was an imaginary friend that she unintentionally thought up, like in that one cartoon. Foster's Home, or something. He was either that or some kind of ghost.

He finally turned around, gasping a little when he saw her. She gasped too, shocked by his own sudden staring. He gave her a friendly smile, then an awkward wave. "Uh... hey there... I hope I'm not, um, intruding or anything." He snapped his fingers, "Hey, can you tell me where I am right now actually?"

She slowly opened her mouth to speak, looking him up and down suspiciously. "My... h-house..." She studdered, "W-Who are you?"

He tilted his head, confused as to why she was acting so strangely, then walked closer to her. She back up but fell onto the couch, since it was right behind her. He stood about five feet away now, "I'm Minato Namikaze!" He said, with a smile.

Minato, she recognized that name from her newest obsession. She'd gotten pretty far in the show since those months ago, now up to the beginning of the fourth war during Shippuden. This was Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and protagonist's Dad. Well, not at the moment it seemed. He was just a kid. When she came to understand this, her eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster. She had no clue what was going on right now, and she was praying that this was a dream.

"What's your name?" He asked, seemingly genuinely curious. She blinked, then replied.

"... B-Breena?" It came out sounding like a question, but it wasn't intended. That was her name, and his nodding signaled he understood that.

"That's an odd sounding name," He commented, then waved his hand. "I know I'm in your house and all, but I meant am I still in the Leaf village?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, not really understanding why he was asking something like that. She slowly shook her head, "Nooo... that is _nowhere_ near here."

"Rats!" He exclaimed, kicking out his foot. "I hope I didn't teleport all the way to the Cloud or something, that would suck!"

... Where in the world did he think he was right now? "You look kind of scared... you don't think I'm gonna hurt you or something do you?"

"Y-You're a stranger and you're in my house," The clear fear was obvious in her voice, he could hear it. He was also a fictional character, cartoons popping into your house wasn't exactly the norm around there.

"Yeah, I guess I am huh?" He asked, sounding as if he only just realized three fact. "But I won't hurt you, I promise. I'd never harm a civilian." Minato never attacked the innocent, not that she really thought he would harm her she supposed, he was one of the good guys.

She nodded, "Alright..." She said, then dared to ask. "... Are y-you real?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Real? Of course I'm real, why do you ask?"

She pointed at him, "I can see right through you," She said, then he looked down at himself.

"Is that really how you see me?" He held up a hand, examining it. "I don't think I look see through at all, I look pretty normal to me." He shrugged, "That's weird."

"This whole situation is weird," She added, and he quickly agreed with a nod. She was beginning to believe he was in fact real, had he just been a figment of her over active imagination... well, then she probably wouldn't have spoken to him for so long.

He definitely wasn't a ghost either, if he didn't think he looked like one. Another reason being that the ghost of a fictional person would never just show up in someone's living room, at least she hoped that wasn't the usual thing where he's from.

"... Why exactly are you here?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He nervously chuckled, "There's, um, this jutsu I've been practicing. A space-time technique that's pretty hard to learn, I messed up again so..." He trailed, then shrugged. "... sorry for technically breaking into your home and everything, I'll be on my way." He said as he made a hand seal.

Breena got up as he began to glow yellow again, and he gave her one last smile. "It was nice meeting you Breena!" He said.

Now that her brain began to process that all of this was happening for real, she had numerous questions racing through her mind. One's that she had yet to even ask, and now he was leaving? Without even thinking, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. For someone so see through, his arm was surprisingly solid.

"Wait a second!" She exclaimed, and didn't get to say anything else. She was cut off by the sound of cracking thunder, then felt a sudden and forceful rush of wind. She had her eyes tightly shut the whole time, and when she opened them she was met with Minato's chest.

She must've unconsciously wrapped her arms around him, she looked up to see his stunned face and jumped back from him. Looking around, she saw that they weren't in her house anymore. But a forrest.

Her mouth dropped, "Oh... my... _God_!" She screeched, making Minato jump. She turned to him, fear and nervousness practically oozing off of her face. "Where the hell did you take me?!"

"Huh?!" Was she trying to blame him for this? "What do you mean where did I take you?_You_grabbed onto _me."_

She gripped her head, she wasn't at her house anymore. Dear Lord she prayed it was somewhere near here, "Where are we?!" She asked him, and he put a hand to his chin. Looking around.

"Hmm..." He hummed, then smiled. "My Kunai is over there!" He pointed behind her, then she turned around. Spotting one of his many personally made knives. "That's the one I was practicing with, I guess that means I'm-_we're_just outside the Leaf."

She turned back to him, "Your... village?" She questioned, and he nodded. She felt her stomach sink. In the real world, these ninja villages didn't exist. That meant that they weren't in the real world... they were in Minato's world. The Narutoverse.

"... Oh what the _heck_ is going _on_!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up. Minato put up his hands.

"Wait a minute, it's alright. There's no need to panic, I can just take you back home."

She turned around again, looking at him with wide and hopeful eyes. "You can?" He nodded, but then thought about it.

"Well, actually, maybe not." She frowned, "I mean, not with my jutsu. But, I'll walk you there if you'd like. I know that you live far away from the leaf village, so which nation are you from?"

... Did he still think she lived in this world? "... None of them..."

He tilted his head, "Is that a joke or something?" He chuckled a little, "Well, exactly how far away is your house then?"

"Apparently, farther than you can take me.."

He nodded, "Wow, you really do live fa-"

"I don't live _anywhere_!" She exclaimed, "I don't live anywhere around here!"

"So, you're homeless?" He questioned.

"You just picked me up from some other world," She finally said, not seeing any other way to inform him.

He stared at her, "Some... other world?" He shook his head, "What do you mean?"

She began to pace around, "I mean I'm from another dimension, that place you showed up to with your Flying Thunder God jutsu was my world. The place where I belong." She calmly, or at least she attempted to stay that way, explained.

"That's impossible," He disagreed, shaking his head as physical proof of his opposing view. "Flying Thunder God opens dimensional voids to shift me to other locations, not actual dimensions."

"Clearly that isn't true if I'm standing right in front of you," She said, crossing her arms. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead, pondering the possibility of this being true. It seemed too strange.

Her mind drifted, remembering some curious things. "This isn't the first time you've gone somewhere you didn't recognize, is it?"

He shook his head, "No, I've been practicing for months. I've ended up teleporting to lots of different places." She nodded too, she wondered just how many times he's been to her world. He could've been popping up all over the place.

She'd ask him, but he probably wouldn't know himself. Since he couldn't seem to tell the difference between her reality and his own. "So then, you were that light that kept popping up all over my house then!"

He raised an eyebrow, "If you say so..."

She stuck her hands in her pockets, "Do you think... maybe you can try it again?"

"My jutsu?"

"Yeah, that."

He shrugged, "If you want," There was no need to ask why, she didn't belong here and she didn't appear like she wanted to either. She gave a small smile of gratitude and rested a hand on his shoulder, he made the same hand seal again before they were both warped through reality.

Only to see that they were in the same forest, in front of his Kunai specifically this time. He smiled, ripping it from the ground. "Hey, it worked!"

Her mouth fell open, did he even try to bring her home just now? She shook her head, "No, no it didn't work!" She said, throwing out her arms. Directing them towards the trees that surrounded them, "It obviously didn't 'work', I'm still here!"

He put his weapon away, and turned to completely face her. "I only did what I always did, I don't know how I got to your world before." He said as he shrugged, honesty laced in his voice.

Maybe she expected just a little too much, it wasn't like he intentionally entered her dimension. It was an accident, and even if he did manage to get her somewhere... it probably wouldn't be her home. She'd probably end up in some other world that wasn't hers.

Her shoulders dropped, "So... then it's not gonna work? I-I'm just stuck here?" She questioned, and he muttered an 'I don't know'. That was something she didn't want to hear, what about her family? They probably thought she was kidnapped, which she technically was.

What if she never got home? They would probably think she was dead, her friends and family. Thinking of the worry and anguish they would feel from her sudden disappearance upset her a little, she was a lot more worried for them than herself right now.

It made her start to tear up, the drops spilling over her eyes and down her cheeks. Minato saw this, and it made him feel a bit bad for her. He didn't know what she was crying about, but he felt partially to blame for it. He knew it had something to do with her current dilemma.

"I wanna go h-home..." She muttered, sniffing and wiping her eyes. He'd love to bring her back to where she came from, but it most likely wouldn't be that simple. He was in a pretty tough position right about now. He couldn't leave her by herself, she could die out here (and she probably would). He couldn't really bring her back to the village either...

He sighed, "Hey," He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Making her look up at him, tears still running down her face. "You don't have to cry, everything will be alright. I swear, I'll fix this."

"Fix it how?" Wasn't that a question?

"Uh.." He trailed, "I'll think of something, for now we need to do something with you."

"Like wh- ouch!" She hunched over, wrapping her arms around herself and falling to her knees. Minato's eyes widened, quickly kneeling down to her level.

"Breena? Hey, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" He asked, and she slowly nodded.

The sensation went all through out her body, it stung. A while after they first arrived here, her body began to tingle. But she figured that was just the after effect from moving through dimensions. Then it only grew from there, turning from a tingle, to a throb, then finally it was painful.

It felt like her arms, legs, and insides were twisting around into knots. She could feel warmth radiating through her body, but it did little to help with the searing pain she felt. "Can you stand? Hey, I need you to answer me!" He said, then she looked up at him. His face stricken with worry while her look was strained.

"Mi... na.." Before she could get it all out, she began to sway a little. Her eyes getting heavy before she blacked out all together.

Minato let her lean against him, he began to shake her a little. "Breena? Hey Breena, wake up!" He said, then stopped when he realized it wasn't doing anything. He stared at her, then turned his gaze to the sky. The afternoon sun shining down brightly.

He turned back down to her, sighing. Now he really had a problem, what was he to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Before anyone cares enough to ask, no my name isn't Breena. It's very close to it, but that isn't it at all.

This, I kinda don't know what to say. This is kinda like a test, this chapter here. I want to see just how many people are willing to read this. A reincarnation fiction is one thing, those are simple, but this is a whole different ball game. I'm not sure how I feel about this just yet, so I kind of want to see the feedback I get first.

Right now, Breena's eleven and Minato is twelve.

At first, I had this idea of having her enter the Narutoverse in an 'out of body experience' sort of way. But then I scraped that idea once I realized only her soul would go there, her body would still be in our world.

Give thoughts and feelings, give your honest opinion. Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think alright? Feedback gives me love you guys :)


	2. Chapter one: Changes

**Author's Note: **Well, I can honestly say that I'm surprised by what I'm seeing so far. I kinda thought people would turn away from this (by it being this type of insert, not to mention Minato/OC), but man was I wrong. And I even got seventeen reviews on the first chapter! That's a record for me.

You've all got yourselves a story to read :)

_© Anime by Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Changes_

* * *

Breena felt lighter than air right now, as if she weren't even touching the ground. And she wasn't, she was being carried. By Minato to be exact, who had her in his arms bridal style while walking at a neutral pace.

She tried to speak to him, but she had trouble staying conscious. It was fading in and out, so her words came out jumbled and slurred. It made him look down at her, without slowing his pace.

"I'll get you some help, don't worry..." He soothed, then looked ahead again. She wondered, if he knew she was sort of awake right now.

It wasn't important anymore, when everything around her began to fade. Then she was out like a light, again.

* * *

**╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!**

* * *

This time, she could hear voices. She began to stir on top of the plush bed she was laid on, as she started to wake up. But at the moment, no one else in that room seemed to notice. For the two adults Minato had brought her to were questioning him.

"I already told you Jiraiya-sensei, I met her in the woods!" Minato said, from his spot on a chair, throwing up his arms. Jiraiya and Tsunade had a bit of a hard time believing that, judging from her... attire, she couldn't have lived in any hidden village. Or even a civilian town, what was she doing near the Leaf village?

"One minute we were talking, then the next she passed out on me." Minato explained further, "I didn't know what was wrong with her, and I couldn't just leave her all alone like that, so... I brought her to you guys." He shrugged, "I didn't know what else to do..."

Jiraiya sighed, "You were in a tough spot kid, I get it, but you can't just bring strangers into the village like this." He crossed his arms with narrowed eyes, "You know better than that, I_taught_ you better than that! And how did you even sneak her past the gate guards anyway?"

Minato smiled sheepishly, pulling out one of his marked Kunai and spinning it around his finger. "Oh... you know..."

Jiraiya couldn't help but smirk, "Smart kid, so you're starting to get the hang of that jutsu then?"

"You bet, sensei!"

"Don't change the subject," Tsunade said, "I think there's more to this story than 'I just met her in the woods', I know there's something you aren't telling us Minato."

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, "How do you figure that?"

"That girl, Breena, she's got no chakra. No chakra coils, or chakra points either." She explained, counting on her fingers. "Her entire chakra circulatory system is missing, it's a wonder how she's even alive."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, then he looked back at his student. "Where did you say she was from?" Minato didn't answer, and his teacher narrowed his eyes. "I asked you a question Minato-"

"I don't know," The blonde boy finally answered.

"You aren't lying are you?" Tsunade asked, making Minato bite his lip. He hated to lie to them, but if he told them the truth they probably wouldn't believe it. Dimension hopping has never been heard of or done here, and Tobirama Senju surely never did it when he used the jutsu. But then again, he was it's creator. He most likely didn't go through the troubles of learning it like Minato did.

Minato shook his head, "No, she never told me."

Breena had been staring at them the entire time, at more characters she knew from her show obsession. Listening to the conversation that she surprisingly understood. How she understood them, the reasoning was odd. They were Japanese characters, so they should've been speaking their native tongue correct? Yet, they were speaking clear English. Something else that somehow had to do with Minato, in a way.

The program she'd been watching on TV before his arrival was in fact Naruto, albeit a rerun. Apparently, the Narutoverse had more than one universe to itself. One for each dub that'd been made for the show, and the universe that this Minato had come from just so happened to be the dimension where the characters spoke English. The 'English-dub' dimension, if you will.

This English speaking Minato showing up there instead of one of the others was somehow linked to the dub that she was watching. It was odd, but that could have been part of the cause that made his Flying Thunder God bring him there also. Even if Breena wasn't aware of it herself.

She felt a sudden, painful jolt shoot through her body. Making her let out a strangled sob and clench her fists. The three of them looked at her in surprise, not knowing she'd been awake, and rushed to her side.

"Why's she in so much pain?" Minato asked, and Breena was glad that he had. She was hurting too much to really speak.

"Remember when I said she didn't have a chakra system?" Tsunade asked retorically, straightening the young girl's body out so she could use her Mystical Palm. To try and ease the pain, "Well, it seems like her body is trying to.. _make_ one, although it can't. As well as draw in the chakra around her, it's resulting in these painful episodes."

That made sense, everyone in this world had a chakra system (ninja or not). Here, it was a person's life force, just as crucial as the blood coursing through their veins. And now that she was a part of it, her body was trying to change and reshape itself on the inside. So she'd fit this world's standards.

It was as if this universe was aware of her new presence here, and knew she didn't belong. Not only was her body forcing the change, the atmosphere was also. As if to make her, in a sense, 'normal'.

Even though she would inevitably never be able to grow a chakra system on her own, that didn't stop her body from attempting it and straining itself.

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Minato questioned with worry in his tone, and Tsunade nodded as a response.

"Go look in that big cabinet over there," She said, nodding over to it as Breena let out another strangled sound. "For a tin container, I'm more than sure it'll help." He was searching for it before she even told him what to look for. When he found it, he hurried back over to her and handed it out to her.

Tsunade took her hands off of Breena and took the cylinder shaped tin container from Minato's hands. Breena was no longer in searing pain thanks to Tsunade's jutsu, but she was still hurting all over.

Tsunade twisted the top off and poured two round pills into her hands. She rested a hand on Breena's back, helping the girl to sit up. "Swallow these," Tsunade said, dropping them into her hand. "I don't have any water to give you, sorry."

All she did was nod her head, understanding, then popped them into her mouth. Swallowing them one at a time, then stuck out her tongue with a "Bleh!". Those things were bitter.

"What was that you gave her?" Jiraiya asked.

"Chakra supplements," She answered, then turned to Breena. "Tell me, how do you feel now?"

The young girl touched her stomach, then let out a sigh and ran a hand through her deep orange hair. The pain had now been reduced to a very dull ache, "Better,"

"Good," Tsunade held the container, the lid now screwed back on, out to her. The girl took it, "Take two of those everyday until the entire thing is gone."

"What are these gonna do?" She asked, curiously reopening it to peek inside.

"Well, by the time you ingest them all, your body will be filled with chakra." Tsunade answered, making Breena's mouth fall open a little. "You still lack a chakra system however, so surely you will never be able to use it for jutsu. But, with it inside you, your body should stop trying to remodel itself. Also stopping the spasms of pain."

"Oh..." She mumbled, shaking the can a little. She glanced back up at Tsunade, "But... is that okay? I mean, if I don't have a chakra system isn't it all just gonna sit there? That sounds kind of dangerous."

Jiraiya chuckled, "She knows what she's doing, trust me. She's one of the greatest medic ninja out there, I would know." Tsunade chuckled as well, throwing Jiraiya a smirk.

Her face turned serious again, looking back down at Breena. Right into her hazel eyes, "There are more important matters to discuss right now, like where you're from." She said, "There's something not right about you..."

"Umm..." Breena trailed, everyone's gaze making her feel nervous. She scooted away a little, and Minato saw this. He placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, making her shift her gaze to him.

"She's still a little freaked out right now, I don't think grilling her is the right thing to do." He said, and Jiraiya shook his head.

"There are a lot of unanswered questions here Minato, but maybe he's got a point." He said the last bit to Tsunade, "Maybe we should take her to Sarutobi-sensei."

She nodded, "I suppose that's a better idea,"

"The Hokage?" Minato asked, "But-"

"No buts," Tsunade interjected, then motioned for Breena to get up. "Follow us, you're going to talk to someone else instead." Breena nervously bit her lip, she sat up but then paused.

"Minato..." She trailed.

"What?"

"... I still have to pee."

* * *

**╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO**!

* * *

The four of them stood in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi, in his office. The man stared at them, mostly Breena, in a clear state of curiosity. "... May I ask who this is?" He said.

Tsunade gently pushed her forward, and Breena cleared her throat. "Uh... m-my name's Breena..." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you'll have to speak up dear, I didn't quite hear that." He said, leaning forward a little.

"I said, my name is Breena!" She said, a little louder. He nodded, leaning back.

"Alright, Breena, what brings you here?" He questioned, and she remained silent. She looked to the three ninja that stood around her. Hoping one of them would answer for her, as she didn't quite know what to say.

Minato cleared his throat, making everyone in the room look his way. "Well, I kinda found her outside the village while I was training. She passed out, so I brought her to Tsunade for some medical help..."

Hiruzen nodded, "I see, go on."

"When I examined her, I found that she doesn't have a chakra system." Tsunade continued, making him look at Breena in surprise.

"That's impossible, no one can survive without something like that." He said.

Tsunade nodded, "Well, apparently she can." She said, "It was very... peculiar. To put a lengthy explanation short, she seems to be a bit 'different' from the average person."

He nodded again, "That's very strange indeed," He looked at the orange haired girl, "Tell me, what village do you hail from?"

Breena blinked, "I, uh, don't come from any village..." She answered, he could actually believe that. She saw him glancing at her outfit, making her look down at herself.

At her Marvel tank top, jean shorts, and black flats. She seriously stuck out like nobody's business, clothes like this were non existent here. "Then do you mind explaining where you are from?"

"Uhhh..." She trailed, glancing at Minato. He shrugged, he hadn't told them. Was she suppose to tell them she was from another world? If she did, that would probably lead to her having to explain _everything_. Including her knowledge of future events. If she did that, she'd be sent straight to the interrogation department. People here would probably be weary of her.

She didn't want that, "I... I can't remember..." She answered.

"Really?" Hiruzen inquired, stroking his beard. "Do you remember why you were wandering around in the forest?"

She shrugged, "I.. woke up there?" She shook her head, "Someone probably left me there, I don't know."

He hummed, "... This certainly is a problem.."

"A p-problem?" Why was it a problem? Was he suspecting something of her? She was nothing but a normal, non-threatening, girl! Why be suspicious?!

"Yes, there are some opposing village who aren't against using child spies." He explained, "I'm not accusing you of anything, but you're an outsider. I can't know for sure if you're telling the truth. Even though you pose no physical threat with no chakra, for all I know someone could be using you to gather information."

"So what do you suppose we do with her?" Jiraiya asked his old teacher, eying Breena. Alright, now she was beginning to grow a little scared.

Hiruzen sighed, standing up from his desk and turning to the window. Putting his arms behind his back as he stepped up to it, staring down at the village he adored; thinking.

All was quiet, a bit too quiet for her liking. She just wanted to hear what he had to say, just so she could stop imagining it for herself. What she was thinking wasn't very good, she was psyching herself out.

The Hokage let out a breath, finally speaking without turning around. "If you really don't know where you're from, that means you have no place else to go..." Well, she just couldn't go home. "... For that reason, and that reason only, you may remain in the Leaf village."

A smile began to creep onto her face, she began to thank him but he wasn't through speaking. "But, you will be kept under close surveillance. You are to be let out of no one's sight, until I am convinced that you pose no type of threat." Hiruzen turned around, "Someone has to keep a constant watch over you."

"Minato will do it," Jiraiya said, making Minato snap his gaze over to him.

"Huh-"

"And I don't wanna hear any lip from you about it," Jiraiya cut off, pointing down at the blonde. "You're the one that brought her here, so she's_your_ responsibility."

Minato didn't argue, instead he nodded. "Yes, sensei..." He muttered, "But what about when we go on missions? Whose suppose to watch her then?"

Now they were talking about it as if she were some kind of toddler, who needed a babysitter. "I'll do it," Tsunade offered, "Whenever you and your team are busy, she can stick around with me."

"Then it's decided," Hiruzen stated, "You will check in with me every so often, to keep me updated. Until I request your presence again, you're dismissed."

"Yes sir," The three ninja said, while Breena only looked between everyone. Minato put a hand on her upper back and led her towards the door. Followed by the two adults, once they were all out in the hallway Jiraiya shut the door.

Breena shifted awkwardly on her feet, "Sorry, if I'm being burdening and stuff."

Jiraiya waved a hand, "No need to apologize, you're more Minato's issue than ours." He said, "You still feeling alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, just fine."

"Then Jiraiya and I are done here, it seems." Tsunade said, and Jiraiya nodded. "If you're ever feeling out of the ordinary again, let Minato know and he'll bring you straight to me." Breena nodded, and Minato removed her 'medicine' from his weapon pouch. Giving it to her.

"Okay," She said, nodding.

"I understand too," Minato stated. With that, they exchanged goodbyes and the Sannin were on their way. He turned to Breena, as they began to walk down the hall. "Are you hungry?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so." She said, "Why? Are you hungry?"

He grinned, "_Starving_, I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. Was there anything specific you wanted?" Breena only stared at him, then he remembered. "Oh that's right, you aren't from here." He rested a hand on her shoulder, "Well, I know something you might like."

"What?"

"You'll see," He grabbed her wrist and broke out into a run, dragging her behind him. "C'mon!"

* * *

**╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!**

* * *

They were seated at Ichiraku's, a steaming bowl of Ramen in front of each of them. Minato dug in, while Breena was having trouble eating hers. The noodles kept slipping from her chopsticks, "This isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"I'm sure you'll get use to it," He said, and she shrugged.

"I won't have a choice but to.." She muttered, sadly. Minato paused in his eating, some noodles hanging from his mouth. He released a breath and slurped them up.

"It'll be okay Breena," He said, but she ignored him. Poking and stirring her food around with her eating utensil.

She missed everything, her old home, her family... they might not be dead or anything, but they may as well be. Because that was the hurt she was feeling right now, she would never see them again.

She bit her lip, her vision was starting to blur from the tears that were gathering in her eyes. She tilted her head down a little and they began to fall, dripping into her bowl. Minato knew she was crying again, he could hear her sniffing and see her shoulders shake a bit. She was trying to hold it in, they were in public.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she stopped shaking. She turned a little, seeing that he was giving her a soft smile. One that seemed to say 'you're not alone'.

She let out a shaky sighed after sniffing, then wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I-I'm sorry, Minato."

He shook his head, "You're upset, I get it. This is a really big change for you. I'd bring you back home if I knew how..." He said, and she nodded. She knew he really meant it, she wiped away another tear that slipped through her eye.

"Thanks... for the food and helping me out and stuff." She said.

"It's no problem, even though you haven't eaten any of it yet." She pouted.

"I can't eat with these things, it's hard!" She said, crossing her arms.

"You just aren't use to it yet, trust me you'll see that there's nothing to it." He reached for her chopsticks, picking them up and grabbing some noodles. "Just try to pick them up towards the middle, like that." He brought them towards her mouth a little, and she ate them. Giggling after she swallowed them. Minato chuckled, "Better already, huh?"

She nodded, "Maybe a little," She said, taking the chopsticks back from Minato. "Can I ask you something Minato?"

"Go ahead," He said.

"What can I do about a place to stay?" She asked, smiling as she got some noodles out of the bowl. "I mean, since I'll be staying in the village and stuff, I'll need a proper living space."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're staying with me." She nearly chocked on her food, and she looked at him in shock. "Why do you look so surprised?" He questioned, tilting his head. "Jiraiya-sensei said I have to keep a close tab on you, it'll be easier that way don't you think? And it's a lot easier than searching for an acceptable apartment, if you ask me." He explained.

"Oh... I-I guess... I just don't want to-"

"Intrude? Be a burden? You don't have a home anymore," When he saw the look that flashed over her face, he quickly tried to cover it up. "S-So it's not a problem, is what I'm saying! I don't mind at all, I live alone so the company would be nice anyway."

Breena blinked, "You live alone? Where are your parents?"

Minato scratched his cheek with his index finger, "They died when I was young."

Breena gasped a little, "I didn't know that," She really didn't know much of anything about Minato's childhood. The anime, not even the manga, never really went in depth about it. "Sorry I asked."

"It's alright," He waved it off, "It's not like you could've known about that." She chuckled, he turned to her. "What's funny?"

She quickly stopped, covering her mouth and shaking her head. "Nothing.."

"... You're pretty weird Breena." He chuckled, and she laughed a little with him. They ate and small talked for a while, until Minato was finished.

After drinking the broth from the bowl he sat it down and pushed it up a little. He looked at Breena's bowl, seeing that she still had quite a bit left. "Maybe next time, I'll get you something you can eat with your hands."

"Shut up," She laughed, opting to just pour the rest into her mouth. She mimicked the same thing Minato did, then Teuchi took their bowls.

"Thanks Teuchi!" Minato said, putting some money onto the table after Teuchi gave him a nod. They both got up and existed the little booth, walking down the street.

Bystanders stopped and stared at Breena, some of them whispering to each other. It made her feel uncomfortable, she leaned closer to Minato. "People are staring at me..." She muttered.

"I think it's only because of how you're dressed, I've never seen clothes like that." He said, "Try not to worry about it, I'll find something for you to wear."

Breena nodded, shifting her gaze to the ground. As a way to try and ignore everyone around her.

* * *

**╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!**

* * *

The next day, she was just waking up from her nighttime slumber. The sun was shining brightly through her window as she sat up to stretch, yawning loudly before getting up from her bed. Well, Minato's bed. It was his.

He let her sleep in his room while he camped out on the couch, he even gave her a shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in. It was nice of him, but she didn't want to just take his bed like that. She'd try to work something else out with him.

She put a hand on her stomach as it growled, she was always so hungry when she woke up. She rubbed and eye as she walked out of the room, down the short hall and into the front room. She was about to go into the kitchen, to look for some food, but stopped when she saw what was on the table.

Three riceballs and some fruit, as well as a note. She stepped over to it and picked it up, her eyes scanning over the words that were written.

_'You were still asleep when I woke up so I made you breakfast, I stepped out for a bit. Be back later. - Minato.'_

He even sat her can of chakra pills on the table, near her food. Minato sure was nice, just as she expected him to be (judging from the anime). She sat down and opened the lid off of her medicine, removing two pills and popping them into her mouth. Flushing them down with the water that was in front of her.

The water was pretty warm, Minato must've been gone for a while. But, then again, it_ was_noon. She began to eat the food, which still a bit warm, that he'd left for her, her mind couldn't help but drift back to her homeworld.

What did her family do when they saw she was gone?

She shook her head, "I need to stop that..." As worried about them as she was, she wasn't doing herself any favors by stressing about it.

When she was halfway done with her breakfast, the door opened and in walked Minato. With something slung over his arm., as well as a bag in his other hand. He looked at Breena and smiled, "I figured you'd be awake, when did you even wake up?"

She shrugged, "A little past noon." She answered.

Minato blinked, "Geez, you sleep like the dead." He said as he closed the door.

"I'm not a ninja," She countered, eating a piece of apple.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "What's that got to do with-" He paused, shaking his head. "Nevermind, forget about it, you weirdo. I got you some things." She looked up, he was holding up the clothes that were hung over his arm.

Breena stood up from the table, walking over to him as he laid them out on the couch and sat the bag down. They were dresses, she pick up one and held it up to herself. They stopped midthigh. The one she was holding was a light blue from the chest down. Everything above, the rolled up short sleeves and rounded neckline, were white.

All of the others were made the same way, but in different pastel colors. Like blue, green, yellow, purple, and red. "These look new," She commented, "Where did you get them?"

"They are new, I bought them." He answered, and she looked surprised to hear it. This was nice of him, but he didn't have to.

"You didn't have to spend your money on me Minato."

He shrugged, "It isn't a problem, you needed clothes anyway. I doubt you'd wanna wear the same thing everyday, or be stared at by people."

"Well yeah," She was gonna need clothes anyway, "I guess I just don't wanna be the reason why you run low on cash."

"I've got loads of mission money saved, this didn't even begin to put a dent in it." He smiled at her, "When you finish your breakfast, you can change into one and come with me to Training Ground Three. I have to meet up with my team later." He explained, and she nodded.

"Alright," She said, looking at her different options.

"Blue is actually a really nice color on you," Minato said, walking towards his room. "I think that you should wear that one, it kinda compliments your hair a little." She heard his door close, then that's when she let out the breath she was holding. Allowing the small blush to creep onto her cheeks.

She glanced down at the bag he'd sat onto the floor, curiously peeping inside as she'd assumed this was her's as well. Only to see it was filled with underwear, causing her to giggle and put a hand over her face. Her blush deepen a little.

* * *

**Author's Note: **No romance anytime soon you guys, _believe_ me, Minato was only giving her a compliment. And Breena definitely doesn't like him that way yet. This story's only just started lol.

I know the name "Breena" might sound weird, but it's a name. I Googled it and tons of women with that name popped up, I even found it on one of those baby name sites. It means "Fairy Palace", or something of that nature. I do my research guys, don't worry.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't be a ghost reader. Give me your thoughts, because I actually care about them.


	3. Chapter two: Team Jiraiya

**Author's Note: **Regarding some things in the reviews, as far as how she'll handle not being able to do jutsu you'll see. I have a plan for that, and _no_ it isn't "controlling the elements" like that one guest thought. This is Naruto, not Avatar the Last Airbender, give me a freaking break.

And in case some people overlooked it, because this information _was_ in the previous chapter(s) (for the most part at least), Breena is a pale skinned and hazel eyed girl with deep orange hair. It's short, at her shoulders.

And... think that's about it right now. Enjoy the chapter!

_© Anime by Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Team Jiraiya_

* * *

Minato and Breena calmly walked through the woods, in the direction of the training field; the location where the rest of his team had been waiting patiently for him. While doing this, Breena had questioned Minato about his team members. The show had never gone into depth about his team as a whole, you never even found out what their names were. Apparently they hadn't been important enough to the actual storyline, or Minato's growth, if that had actually been the case.

Unsurprisingly, when she'd informed him of such a curiosity he was more than happy to tell. As she may as well have known a little about them prior to her meeting them.

The female member of his squadron was Shou Uchiha, an orphaned girl who wasn't very much acknowledged by her fellow clansmen. She acted like the age old Uchiha, on the serious side and not very talkative (anything else was a rarity). She was very good at keeping her emotions in check, but she knew how to reveal them when the time was appropriate.

The Uchiha were famous for not only being one of the two founding clans but also for producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, in those terms the girl was pretty much a walking abnormality; mostly in sense of ability. Uchiha usually had a natural talent in weaponry, even if they weren't good at it while first learning; that usually changed fairly quickly. Shou had awful aim, there was the rare occasion when she managed to hit the target however. Though any other time she managed to miss.

Considering the standards of her clan, physical wise, it made no sense. But then again, not every single Uchiha was gonna be born like that. Genetics were a little more complicated than that.

She never had a complete grasp of Ninjutsu either, the only jutsu outside Academy teachings she managed to learn was her clan's coming of age jutsu; the Great Fireball technique. This was mostly due to her minimal amount of chakra and slight trouble with handseals, making the D and and sometimes C-ranked jutsu simple yet higher classed one's more difficult. Though it wasn't the hugest fire, it was a big enough flame. But there were some children who managed to make a bigger fire than that. Usually an Uchiha could create a large inferno, young or old. They, majority of the time, had large reserves period.

She was acceptional when it came down to Taijutsu, but her strongest skill point had definitely been her great Genjutsu ability. To be able to perform it as well as she, you needed near perfect if not completely perfect chakra control and a high level of intellect. Both of which she had with no problem, chakra was easier to control the less that you had after all.

The other member to the team was Tama Sarutobi, surprisingly the elder cousin to Asuma and nephew of Hiruzen. Minato informed Breena that he was a bit of a jokster, not to mention a flirt. Unlike the Uchiha clan, a Sarutobi's mannerisms were in quite a wide verity. They could act from stone cold stoic, to just downright goofy. And he had definitely leaned more towards the latter's side, though he was aware when the time for joking was right or not.

He had a feel for flame affiliated techniques just as any other Sarutobi, and he utilized them very well. Just as Shou he knew the Great Fireball jutsu, though he performed it much better, as well as the fire release technique Ash Pile Burning; a very commonly learned jutsu amongst his clan. He, unlike Shou, managed to learn these at quite a young age with no trouble, due to the Sarutobi's natural ability of learning high level techniques.

The Sarutobi are famous for their high willpower, and exceptionally strong shinobi. They are one of the biggest devotees to the Will of Fire compared to any other clan in the Leaf village, and Tama is of course no exception. He'd demonstrated such village devotion many times, according to Minato.

He is very well in terms of Ninjutsu, with his large reserves, thought his Taijutsu skills leaned toward the poor side. His moves were spontaneous and unthought, and his form was bad. Hand to hand combat seemed to be something he never really practiced, as he heavily relied on his Ninjutsu and skill in weaponry.

At the end of the explanation, Breena merely nodded. Minato's team members sounded like some pretty interesting characters, a lot more so than she would've thought. She'd just learned things that no one from her world would have ever found out, not from watching the anime or even reading the manga.

"Wow," She said, "They actually... sound like they're pretty cool." Even Shou, Minato smiled and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we're all just a team of cool guys." He chuckled again, when you were a student of one of the Sannin you had to be. Not to mention pretty impressive in your skills, "We aren't perfect though, each of us still has things that we need to work on." He turned his gaze away from Breena and up ahead, "That's what today's training is all about, working out our faults."

Breena tilted her head in curiosity, "What exactly are your faults?"

"Genjutsu," He quickly answered, "I have no interest in learning how to cast it though, no way. I just want to learn how to dispel it, just in case I ever get caught in one. It's gonna come in handy one day."

She nodded, "Yeah it might, it's good that you're thinking ahead like that."

"Thanks," He smiled, "Speaking of thinking ahead, what are you gonna do?"

Breena raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, you know, not having a chakra system and all... it sounds like a problem." He tried to clarify, "But, in a way, that kind of makes you a civilian, so I guess you don't have to worry."

"Why's that? Is it really that safe here?"

"Ummm..." He trailed, grasping his chin with his hand. "Well, for the most part I guess. Unless there's an attack on the village or something." Breena gasped a little, and Minato quickly tried to cover it up. "But I'm sure you don't have to worry about that! Besides, you've got me to protect you too. Remember?"

She blinked, "Yeah?" Well, she supposed it was pretty obvious. He accidentally brought the basically defenseless girl into a dangerous ninja universe, so of course he thought it may as well have been his job to keep her safe.

"Of course!" Why had she sounded so surprised? "As long as I'm around, I wouldn't let just anything happen to you." He smiled, "I'm here for you, Breena." She smiled back, that was very reassuring. That also made the thought of being away from him a little frightening.

What if something happened when he wasn't around, would she have to just never leave his side? She would do just that if it didn't make her look clingy, but she was possibly being a little paranoid. But, then again, there were people in this world who could kill her in just a fraction of a second. That alone gave a right to be at least a _little_ paranoid, "So, what are you gonna do about that? You gonna learn how to fight or something maybe?" Minato questioned.

She pursed her lips, "I can't do jutsu Minato, how am I suppose to fight?"

He scoffed, "Who says you need jutsu to defend yourself? That's not what makes a person one-hundred percent." He said, as they both began to grow closer to his awaiting team. After entering the training grounds, "But, we can probably discuss that later." Breena nodded.

Jiraiya smirked as the two approached, "Well, it's about time you showed up Minato." He said, then looked down at Breena. "And he brought you too? How do you feel today, kid?"

Breena smiled, "Good, I took my pills this morning. It's alright for me to stick around?"

Jiraiya waved a hand, "Sure it is, it's not gonna hurt anything. Just stick with me while these kids are doing their thing, to avoid getting in the way."

"Uh, Jiraiya-sensei?" Shou spoke up, making him, Breena, and Minato all look her way. "... Who exactly is this?" She questioned, eying Breena with intrigue.

Jiraiya looked down at Breena, who then looked at Minato. As if to ask him to introduce her for her, "Oh no, don't be shy now." Jiraiya said, putting his hands on her shoulders and moving her closer to his team. "They don't bite, just tell them your name."

She looked from the older man to the two twelve year olds in front of her, "Hi..." She awkwardly greeted, "I'm Breena."

"Your name sounds weird," Shou bluntly remarked, causing Breena to blush in embarrassment. "My name is Shou Uchiha."

"Well, I for one think your name is cute." Tama complimented, grabbing her hand and holding it up. "A perfect name, that fits a girl of your beauty just nicely." Breena's mouth fell open and she quickly looked to Minato, who was shaking his head with a hand on his face. "I'm Tama Sarutobi, and it's very nice to meet you, lovely."

He kissed her hand, and that made her pull it away. Her blush deepened, "Yeah, thanks." She thanked, giggling a little. Making Tama smile.

"I have never seen her around the village before," Shou said, crossing her arms as she looked at Minato. "Where did she come from?"

"A far away land-"

"That your teammate abducted her from," Jiraiya cut off, causing the two to gasp. Shou raised a questioning eyebrow while Tama looked at him wide eyed.

"I did not!" Minato quickly argued, causing his sensei to laugh. "Quit lying sensei!" He turned to Shou, "It's weird alright, just don't worry about it."

"Fine," She responded, "Why is she with you then?"

Minato blinked, why did she care? "Well... uh.." He looked at Breena, who only shrugged. Shou was asking Minato, not her.

"Hey hey, what's with the third degree huh?" Tama asked, draping an arm around his comrade. "You don't need to know all of that Shou, who cares. "You aren't jealous are you, cause a cute girl is hanging with Minato?" He pulled her closer, "Even if he doesn't pay attention to us anymore, you've still got me. I love you, you know that?"

"Shut up, Tama." She said, shoving him away with one hand.

He merely shrugged, smirking. "Tough love is the best love."

"Quite a formation you've got going on here," Breena muttered to Minato, once she'd backed her way over to him. "Do they act like this a lot?"

"All the time," He muttered back to her.

Jiraiya clasped his hands together, "Alright now, let's not waste too much time with formalities and questions." He began, "If you all remember, a few days back I informed you of the weakened areas of skill that I'm sure you know you possess." He pointed at Shou, "You need to work on your Ninjutsu skills." He pointed to Tama, "You need to work on Taijutsu." Finally, he looked at Minato. "And you son, need to touch up on Genjutsu."

"So, you gonna show us sensei?" Tama questioned, and Jiraiya shook his head as response.

"No, you're gonna show each other." He said, crossing his arms. They all looked at him curiously, "Minato will spar with Tama, Shou is then going to help Minato. And finally Tama, you're to aid Shou."

"Wait, Minato's helping me with my Taijutsu?" Tama asked, and Jiraiya nodded. "But you're better at that than he is, why don't you show me Jiraiya-sensei?"

"How are you gonna get the gist, if you're fighting someone like me?" The Toad Sage asked, "To spar with someone whose the same stature and level as you is the only way for any effective improvement. You're still growing, you won't be the size you are now forever. So, for now, all you need to worry about is your solidness and the movements you make. Rather than keeping up with a more experienced ninja whose twice your size." He explained.

Tama shrugged, "Alright, if you say so."

"Good, you and Minato begin now." Jiraiya instructed, and they both nodded. "No using jutsu or any sort of weapons, this is strictly hand-to-hand combat only. Clear?"

"Clear," They simultaneously replied, and Shou leaped away from the group. Jiraya picked Breena up a little and leaped in the same direction Shou did, landing on a large tree branch beside her. He gently put her down and she quickly latched onto the tree's truck, to ensure her steadiness.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Shou said.

"Hm?" The Sannin hummed, turning to his student. While she only continued to watch them do their stretches.

"How quickly do you think Tama will catch on?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "He's a sharp kid, but considering his lacking in combat... I'd say..." He trailed, tapping his chin. "I'd give him a week, tops." Breena looked away from the two boys to Jiraiya, was he serious?

"That sounds a little mean..." She commented.

He shrugged, "You don't know Tama."

"Ready when you are, Tama." Minato said, craning his neck and stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha." He cracked his knuckles, smirking at his teammate. "Let's just do this." After preparing themselves physically and mentally, they charged at each other.

Minato first went in for a high kick, aimed towards Tama's head, but the Sarutobi ducked down just before it could him. Then attempted to foot sweep him in retaliation, only for Minato to hop up and away from his foot. Minato threw a punch and got Tama in the cheek, knocking him back quite a bit.

"Minato sure is strong for a twelve year old," She said to Jiraiya.

"Well, where you come from, ninja must be something nonexistent as well." He assumed, "For someone of his age, that's nothing more than average strength." Breena's eyes widened a little. "He can only get even stronger, as he grows older and more experienced. All of my Genin." He said, his eyes flickering to Shou before returning to Tama and Minato.

"Wow..." Breena breathed, she hadn't really thought about it while watching in her world... but all these people were practical superhumans. It made her feel pretty... well, useless she supposed. "Is it all brute strength?"

"In most cases it is, yes." Jiraiya answered, "In others it's merely chakra enhanced." Like Tsunade's superwoman power. In the case of her strength technique, chakra was flowed and built up in her arms or legs. Then at just the right moment it was all released, imitating powerful and inhuman blows.

"It's executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training to effectively deal it." Jiraiya further explained.

"So extensive training is how you get better at Taijutsu?" She questioned, to which Jiraiya nodded.

"Exactly,"

Their fight drug out for at least ten more minutes, while the three of them spectated. Tama was clearly losing, while the both of them were scuffed up Tama was a lot dirtier; from repeatedly hitting the ground.

Minato dodged and weaved out of the line of Tama's flurry of punches, watching his fists closely. "You're still being too rushy," Minato commented, "You need to slow down, and actually _think_ about what you're doing." He tried to advise, but Tama seemed as if he were beginning to grow frustrated.

"I _know_ that!"

"I'm _telling_ you because you don't know."

"He seems pretty peevish," Breena said, by now she was carefully seat down on the large branch. Though, still holding onto the branch.

Shou snorted, "That's Tama,"

Minato knocked away the arm that was headed for his face and wound up for his own punch, throwing it straight for his comrade's cheek again. Only thus time he managed to duck down, taking this chance to strike before Minato saw it coming.

Tama punched him, in a place where a boy should never be punched.

Minato's eyes widened and he let out a yelp of pain, throwing both his hands down as he hunched over. Not a second later he crumpled to his knees and sank onto the ground, one of his hands clutching tightly onto the grass.

Tama chuckled, then looked in Jiraiya's direction. "How was that, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya face-palmed, "Oh for God's sake..." He trailed, shaking his head. The corners of Shou's mouth twitched up into a smirk and Breena clasped a hand over her mouth, to keep from laughing. There was no need to add any insult to his comical injury. "Not exactly battle oriented Tama," He told, "As a matter of fact, maybe you two should spar lat-"

"I'm not fighting with him again," Minato groaned out, still in radiating pain.

"Well then you can pick it up another day," Jiraiya stated, "He still needs _a lot_ of practice, Minato."

Minato picked up his head, "Don't... don't ever do that again, Tama..."

The Sarutobi shrugged, "Sorry to say that I can't promise you that, it was pretty funny." This made Minato sigh irritably.

* * *

**╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!**

* * *

By the time Minato was able to stand up again, Shou had taken Tama's place on the ground and he was up in the tree with Breena and Jiraiya. "Pretty impressive skills I've got, huh Breena?" He asked, and she stuffed a giggle.

"Yeah, sure..." She said, and he leaned down to her level.

"You know, you don't have to hang onto the tree if you're afraid of falling." He pointed out, then opened up his arms. "You can wrap those arms around me instead."

"I think you're too big of an influence on him, sensei." Minato said, and Tama stuck his tongue out.

"You should be more focused on how Shou is gonna kick your butt," He countered, causing Minato to frown up.

"She is not,"

"I might," Shou said, making handseals. "You still can't break out of the slightly more difficult jutsu." Through Minato's eyes she began to attack, but everyone else could see that she was standing perfectly still.

"Shou?" He could see her making more handseals, then her cheeks and chest puffed out. And she launched a fireball jutsu at him, which he quickly leaped out of the way of. "What are you doing Shou?!" He exclaimed.

In reality, Shou hopped up into the tree again and watched as Minato fought with nothing. "What's he doing?" Breena asked, the way he was jumping about and throwing attacks at nothing made him look quite crazy.

"He's in an illusion," Shou answered, "In his mind, we're in a fight right now." Breena never really quite understood the mechanics of Genjutsu, she never knew exactly what it was that put them in these illusive states of mind.

"Genjutsu... how exactly does that stuff work?" She questioned.

"It's employed in the same fashion as Ninjutsu, through chakra and handseals." Shou explained, "Except in this case, it's more mental than physical."

"You messed with his head?" She asked, and Shou nodded. "How did you manage that? I mean, without touching him or anything." She could understand it in the case of the Sharingan, it was like getting hypnotized. But Shou hadn't used anything of the sort.

"Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses." Jiraiya answered this time.

"Oh," She looked back down at Minato, who was still fighting with his imagination. "Does Genjutsu always make a person act that way?" She recalled it did when Itachi or Sasuke used it.

"While it is frequently used to create false images and scenarios or used to cause pain from trauma, because the body is led to believe that it actually is in pain, Genjutsu has an abundance of uses. Depending on your given situation." He smirked, "My personal favorite being interrogation."

"How come he can't just break himself out of it?" It seemed simple enough, she even remembered the 'pushing chakra into their body' to snap them out of it as well. As it disrupts and dispels the tampered flow, reverting it back to it's normal circulation.

"You're asking a lot of questions," Shou said, but that comment had been otherwise ignored.

"Thing is, he has to actually figure out he's in an illusion before he can dispel it." Tama said, "And even then, the actual art of breaking yourself from Genjutsu isn't that simple. If it isn't practiced anyway." He turned to Shou, "Your abilities in mind screwing are nothing less than flawless, my dear." He cheesily complimented.

Jiraiya frowned, "Kid, you're probably the biggest butt kisser I know."

Minato threw one of his Kunai quite far away, quickly throwing the handseals for the Flying Thunder God just as "Shou" blew out another fireball. But instead of teleporting to his marked destination, he disappeared with a loud 'zap'.

Shou blinked as Tama looked around, "Where did he go?" The Sarutobi asked, Jiraiya looked at Breena.

"Do you know anything about that?" She sheepishly shrugged.

"I think he over shot it again,"

"That's what happens, when you try to learn a Kage level technique." Shou commented, crossing her arms.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Just as Tama asked, the zap was heard again. Minato had fallen from at least ten feet in the air before hitting the ground, landing flat on his back.

Jiraiya sighed, "Alright, this is going nowhere." If Minato couldn't see through the illusion yet, he wouldn't anytime soon. He looked down at Shou, "You're up, undo the jutsu."

"Yes, sensei." She nodded, jumping down and walking over to her teammate.

Jiraiya turned to Tama, "You too,"

Tama smirked and directed his gaze to Breena, leaning down to her level again. "Kiss me for luck, beautiful?" He puckered his lips, and Breena leaned away a little. An amused look on her face.

"Out of the tree, Tama!" Minato exclaimed from the ground, as Shou helped him up. The Sarutobi shrugged, hopping out and into the open.

"You're such a buzz kill, Minato." He commented, resting his hands behind his head. "It's not my fault I like girls so much, I actually question you sometimes."

"Shut up, Tama." Shou said, sighing.

* * *

**╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╭（′▽‵）╯ GO!**

* * *

Minato was seated in-between Jiraiya and Breena, watching as Tama blew out a large fire. Shou copying him, her's being its usual little size. "I kinda like your team," Breena said, still looking at them.

"Hm?" Minato turned to her, "Seriously, I thought you would've been a little annoyed by Tama."

She shook her head, "I think his mannerism is funny."

"What about Shou?" Minato added, "She doesn't come off as... well, a little standoffish to you?"

"Uhh..." She twirled a piece of her hair, "I mean, maybe just a bit. But she probably just takes getting use to or something." She didn't want to just outright call her rude, she was but a stranger to the Uchiha girl. Shou wasn't inclined to be all 'sunshine and rainbows', just because she didn't know her.

"She does," Jiraiya piped, "She acted the same with Minato and Tama when they first became a team."

Minato nodded, "It's true," She use to ignore them most of the time, during that time it was preferred by the boys; as she wasn't the nicest when she did speak. She still managed to retain this attitude in regards to Tama however, but has otherwise gotten use to his flirtatious ways. "She's loosened up a little, since being teamed with us, though."

Breena nodded, watching as Shou moved behind Tama. The handseals he made looked different from the one's for the fireball technique, because he was pulling a different jutsu this time. He blew out a giant cloud of ash, and ignited it. He and Shou hopping away as it exploded, and a gust of strong wind blew past the three of them. Causing Breena to hold onto the tree tighter, in fear she'd get blown away.

Once everything was clear again, Tama looked at Shou. "See, pretty cool technique right?"

"You're being a showoff," She said, narrowing her eyes. "I can't do something like that."

"You can't if you don't _learn_," He corrected, "All you need is the right practice babe, then you'll be able to pull it off in no time flat."

She rolled her eyes, "What are the seals?"

"Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger." He answered.

"Was that that Ash Pile Burning jutsu you told me about?" Breena asked Minato, and he nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

She raised an eyebrow, "It was pretty obvious," She remembered seeing Asuma use it against Hidan, during the Hidan and Kakuzu arc. "How did he light it on fire, is that part of the jutsu?"

"He keeps a little flint in his mouth," Minato answered, "Gunpowder is really flammable." He added.

"It's Ash, not gunpowder." Jiraiya corrected.

"It's gunpowder _made_ from ash," Minato said, "Chakra infused, so it lingers in the air longer." She was still wondering how he kept a flint of all things in his mouth, but she wouldn't ask about it.

She only recalled Asuma ever using it, and Konohamaru too. If it was only a Sarutobi thing, how would Shou learn it. "Is it just exclusive to the Sarutobi clan?"

"Oh no," Jiraiya shook his head, "If it were a blood limit, yes, but anyone whose fire affiliated can perform it."

"How's Shou suppose to do it though?" Minato questioned, "That technique needs a lot of chakra and her reserves are on the small side."

"Extensive training, Minato." He answered.

"Just like with Taijutsu?" Breena piped, remembering the similarity. "How's that?"

"Well..." He trailed, stroking his chin. "It's the chakra stocked inside the cells of your body, the cells are constantly producing chakra in order to aliment your coils. So by training these reserves they can grow stronger and larger, the cells stocking and producing more chakra in the process."

"Well then, how do you train your reserves?" She asked.

"Look at it this way," He said, holding up a finger. "In a sense, using it all up is training in it's own right. Then by trying to build it with chakra induced training and what not you'll increase your reserves."

"So... then the more she trains, the larger her reserves can get?" Breena asked, just to be clear.

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded, "But that's basically the case with just about any ninja."

Shou coughed out ash, wiping her mouth. Tama patted her back, "Wow, you really are bad at this. Huh Shou?" She glared at him, coughing a little more. "I thought Uchiha were suppose to be better than that." He playfully teased, earning an ever harder glare. "Oh well, you just need more practice gorge- oof!" He fell to his knees, after Shou kicked him swiftly between the legs.

Breena gasped from the suddenness of it, while Minato chuckled. Payback was a bitch, Jiraiya shook his head and jumped from the tree. Minato picked up Breena and jumped down after him.

"You see why you shouldn't tease Shou?" Jiraiya asked, crossing his arms.

"S-She overreacted," He stammered out, "This hurts!" Shou rolled her eyes, and Tama looked up at Jiraiya. "S-Sensei... is it okay to cry?" He questioned, little tears at the sides of his eyes.

"Tama," Jiraiya leaned down and rested a hand on his shoulder, "... No, no it isn't okay."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Minato's teammates are not OC's, if you Google "Team Jiraiya" and look at the very first picture that's them. Though, unfortunately, they weren't important enough for a name or personality, so I happily provided that.

Judging off of how they looked, the boy looks like he could be a Sarutobi and the girl an Uchiha. So I used that, instead of just making up a surname for them.

The boy immediately made me think of Brock from Pokemon, with his tan skin and closed eyes, so you can thank that as the inspiration for his personality. I can picture it being good comic relief.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do leave your opinions behind. 'Tis not nice to ghost read.


End file.
